ookamisanandhersevencompanionsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Legyro
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ookami-san and her Seven Companions Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Akai Ringo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- R3leaZ (Talk) 18:31, March 7, 2012 Hi Hey the previous message was automated so it wasn't me xD again thank you for helping out :) R3leaZ (Talk) 18:36, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing! It makes me feel good to help others! And who knows? I might have a 30% take off on all favors. (Bad joke?) Legyro 18:38, March 7, 2012 (UTC) And Thanks for the Admin Links. Legyro 18:40, March 7, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome :) R3leaZ (Talk) 18:45, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh and you can just call me Realz because ShrikeRisen gave it to me as nickname >.< but I got used to it xD R3leaZ (Talk) 18:52, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Ok Realz, thank you! Legyro 18:56, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey sorry to inconvinience you so soon, but I just upload a photo for Otohime that I wanted to use for her page, but I don't exactly know how to get the photo in that special box that has their information in it? Think you can help me out? Thanks! Legyro 19:07, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Lol sorry for the late reaction. I was asleep xD btw the photo of Otohime had a very low resolution so it would have given problems if you embedded it into Char box. Also I think you already figured out since I posted the message below. xD R3leaZ (Talk) 11:10, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Wow Awesome job you've done on the wikia. Also how do you know about the Char Box Template. Normally I have to explain everything in the smallest details before someone actually understands the source code. Do you just copy and paste the Char Box? xD Also if you continue helping out this way you will earn some admin rights. ;) edit: Oh and also if you become an admin keep in mind that I am still a rank higher than you so if you are one of those people (you're not I know) I can just take away your rights right away ;) (But like I said earlier, your not one of those... I hope) -- R3leaZ (Talk) 11:08, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Also where do you actually live, with that info I can synchronize the timezone difference between us so I can help when you are most likely online :) -- R3leaZ (Talk) 11:11, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Also if you noticed: I'm a perfectionist when it comes to spelling and grammar :P -R3leaZ Ahahah Thanks I apreciate the compliments (as you can see I don't really do too well with the spelling sorry). As for the Character boxes I really don't know how to add the info, but since I like using code, I just copied to source code and then changed the information. I don't know if there is an easier way of doing that but yea... And I live on the West Coast of America (California), so yea I am usually in school during the time that you are on here. As for being an admin, it is fine if I am not, as I'm still pretty new to the whole wiki editing thing, so no need to worry about that. I hope I am not one of those people you discribed, and yea I will usually be on around 3:30-4 pm Pacific Time, most of the time... Hope that answers everything! If not let me know! 21:38, March 8, 2012 (UTC) AKA Legyro. Dude next time log in xD -R3leaZ Hehe sorry about that I am kind of tired. Anyway on a more serious note I want you to know that I am still a student and therefore have other obligation outside of this wiki, so there may be days where I am unable to help you (I hope you will forgive me), however, I will not abandon you until this wiki is done, and I will help out when I can, thank you for understanding! -- Legyro 22:11, March 8, 2012 (UTC) No problem, if you watch my age (18) I too am a student xD Dude I'm envious of you :P Atleast you can stop when you want to, but I have an annoying urge to help people out, which sometimes leads to sleep deprivation and eventually fainting (happened twice this year) :\ -- R3leaZ (Talk) 22:18, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh ok yea I am 16. And I am sorry now I feel bad... But, still, I have that urge to help people too, but don't let it take over your life. You're a wonderful person and you deserve respect for what you do to help others, but don't do it if it costs you your health. Trust me I have had a lot of cases like this, but homework was the cause. Just remember its ok to get some rest now and then. :) Legyro 22:31, March 8, 2012 (UTC) OH and also FUNimation has contacted me they wanted to help me out with the wikia. (Look at my user talk) They will give me some detailed information about the characters and episodes and stuff :3. I find it actually pretty epic that FUNimation actually contacted me xD R3leaZ (Talk) 11:23, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh wow! Very cool. That should really help us out. 21:39, March 8, 2012 (UTC) AKA Legyro. xD No need to be worried xD lol It doesn't matter if you haven't been active for few days xD. People also have more things to do than only sitting in front of their PCs. :P I won't ban you or something, hell even if you have been away for a year I won't do that. xD Did anyone ever do that to you xD? cuz that would be abusive use of admin rights :3 R3leaZ (Talk) 22:51, March 12, 2012 (UTC) omg, I have to stop forgetting to put my sig up >.< Wow thanks that really means a lot to me. Say, you are a pretty cool guy! Anyway sorry I didnt do anything this week. We are near spring break at my school so my teachers are piling on the HW and I havent had that much time. Either way, I will help out some today to make up for it! Just give me some time to finish some of that HW. Legyro 17:22, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Update Hey I made some minor updates to the main page of the wikia. Images are from FUNimation and I put up some links for Pre-ordering. I also got a link to the FUNimation page but guess what; my country doesn't have access >.< xD -- R3leaZ (Talk) 20:43, March 14, 2012 (UTC) If you want, you can send me the link and I can post it, if you havent already. Legyro 17:22, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Hi I have changed the look of the main page, what do you think of it? :3 -- R3leaZ (Talk) 20:16, March 21, 2012 (UTC) I really like it, and now there is easy navigation! Keep up the good work! If I get any good ideas I will let you know. Legyro 08:51, March 22, 2012 (UTC) My list of watched animes/VNs/Mangas You can watch my list here ;) I guess I am more experienced than you with this stuff xD ~taken from my account on the "Denpa Onna to Seishun Otoko Wiki" -- R3leaZ (Talk) 15:51, March 23, 2012 (UTC) FACEPALM lol I don't get FUNimation. They write Ookami-san in the romaji way: "Ōkami-san" and the rest in the English way xD Could just type all of it in the English style :P -- R3leaZ (Talk) 13:39, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Ahahah ok sorry I'll fix it. Legyro 14:36, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Aaarggghh!! I'm too busy... WANT. TO. EDIT... but have.. no TIME!!! Oh my God, every change that I want to do something on this wiki get's hijacked by other occupations ¬___¬I|I Sorry that I haven't been here for a while. It took me a little longer to find some free time to keep you up-to-date D: R3leaZ (Talk) 10:03, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh man, I feel like Fate has looked down on both of us with distaste because I too have been unable to edit, but for more tragic reasons, I'm afraid... You see, last Tuesday (March 27) a huge family emergency came up and my family had to go to the hospital to visit a sick relative. So I am carrying a heavy box to the car (can't remember what was in it), and on my way there, I trip over the door's threshold and twist my ankle. Ok fine, no biggy, right? Yea, that is until the heavy box fell on top of the twisted ankle and broke it. So now I end up in the hospital too. Hence, I have not been on my Computer till today. Hehehe.... Life sucks. So yea now at this time of year my family is really busy so I am not sure if I will be able to edit much but I will try to do a bit later this week.... maybe.... so yea sorry about this and sorry that you are so busy too! It sucks to have so many obligations. Legyro 03:29, April 6, 2012 (UTC) About the template idea I'm listening go on xD R3leaZ (Talk) 02:10, April 15, 2012 (UTC) (reads text written on insides of eyelids: Rafaël...... DON'T FORGET YOUR SIGNATURE!!!) Hey man Sorry I have not been on as of late this past few weeks. Life for me is hell right now and I cannot help out that much right now. Once summer break hits I will be good to go! Until then I wont be editing that much (Sorry!) If you do need any help please let me know! Legyro 02:32, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Troller. http://ookamisanandhersevencompanions.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/184.12.211.156 I think this guy is trolling us. He already caused problems twice and the next time will be an IP-ban. >:3 R3leaZ (Talk) 01:41, May 21, 2012 (UTC)